Recently, electronic apparatuses, such as portable phones or PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), in which camera modules are installed have been provided.
A camera module includes a lens holding unit which holds an imaging optical system, a barrel unit which houses the lens holding unit, a spring which supports the lens holding unit in the barrel such that the lens holding unit can move along an optical axis of the imaging optical system, an image pickup element which picks up an object image guided by the imaging optical system, and a driving unit which causes the lens holding unit to move along the optical axis.
In addition, the driving unit includes a coil provided on the lens holding unit and a magnet provided on the barrel unit at a position where the magnet faces the coil (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-23037).